Cruel Fate
by writingdreamer16
Summary: Post Eclispe. As the wedding is approaching, Bella and Edward are swamped. When an old friend of Bella's comes into the picture, she comes with danger, mystery, and confusion. Add Jake and we've got ourselves a tangled web. 1st twilight fanfic. Review!OOC
1. Dreaming

_I just want to say that the characters are a little bit OOC. Oh, yeah! Um, well, since I think this story will be long enough, I cut out the part when Edward and Bella tell Charlie and Renee that they're getting married. So, yeah! Charlie and Renee know they are getting married. I pretty much just said that didn't I. Oh man, I'm getting weird again! Excuse me while I go watch Spongebob Squarepants._

**:-P **_wd16_ **:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary Jane Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 

_Dreaming_

**Bella's POV**

"Bells!" The child called to me. "Bells!" It echoed. I shivered, surrounded in mist. I was scared. Even though I had no reason to be. It sounded like a child of six or seven. What was there to be scared of? I knew the answer I just refused to accept it. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice wavering. The child giggled and then sighed.

"I can't believe you forgot about me." The child said in fake disappointment. That was when I came face to face with her. She smiled, enthusiastically. She had dimples on both sides of her cheek. She had the same chestnut brown skin and black, curly hair in ringlets and cut short. Just below her ears. Then there were her eyes. Oh, how incredible were her eyes! Navy blue around the pupils and just kept getting darker until the black outer edges.

"Lyna." I whispered. Her smile grew bigger and nodded. She pecked my cheek and began to walk away disappearing in the mist. "Wait!" I cried out. "Don't leave me! Please not again!" It was too late; she had already disappeared. All I could hear was her laugh. Gentle yet loud. "No!"

My eyes flew open. I realized I was only inches away from the face of an angel. My angel. My fiancé. Edward. "Bella," he whispered. "What's wrong, love?" I felt wetness fall down my check. I understood now. I was crying. His cold hand wiped my cheeks. It burned where his skin touched mine. I looked into his eyes. They were liquid topazes. His brow was knitted in worry.

I put on a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine." He didn't seemed convinced. "Really." I assured. He seemed to accept that and once again I was thankful for the fact that I was the one exception to his mind reading. I sighed and rolled onto my back. "What time is it?" I asked, looking at the ceiling of my bedroom.

He chuckled lightly. "Time to visit my family." I turned to look at him, puzzled. He was amused at my expression. "Alice wants to see you. I believe it's something about bridesmaids." I groaned. Edward laughed quietly, still amused and wrapped his arms around me. "It won't be that bad." I sighed.

"With Alice, everything is exaggerated." I said, not one little bit ready to face Alice. I struggled to sit up and when Edward realized what I was doing, he released me. I got up and gathered my toiletries. I decided to wear jean cutoffs and a blue tank top. "I'll be right back." I looked to him. He was sprawled across my bed. He nodded.

"A human minute, right?" He asked innocently. I smiled.

"Right." I nodded. I took my stuff into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped in the shower which was running hot water. I stood there hoping the water would wash it all away. The memories; the pain. It was impossible though. I stopped the water and put on the outfit I picked out. I continued on to brush my teeth. After that was finished, I walked back to my bedroom. My bed however Edward was not there.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called. I rushed to the kitchen and sure enough there he was. He sat there very still as still as a statue and as beautiful as a god. I smiled at him and he returned it with a lazy grin. I shuffled past him and was able to get an apple before his arm snaked around my waist and tugged me towards him. I was in his lap in a matter of seconds. I bit into my apple and he gave me a worried look. I put down my apple and gave him my full attention. His eyes were full of sorrow. "Bella, don't take this offensively, but who is Lyna?"

My body stiffened and Edward noticed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I answered quickly. "She was an old friend, who died a long time ago." His frown stayed planted on his gorgeous face. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Let's go face Alice." He sighed and nodded. He knew that he wasn't going to get any more information out of me. I finished off my apple and threw the core in the trash. When we got outside, he scooped me onto his back.

"Are sure you want to do this during the day in front of everyone?" I asked unsure. He winked at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Nobody will see." he said confidently. I closed my eyes and he began to run. I felt the wind whip against my face then I realized it.

"Where was Charlie?" I asked scared for a minute. He chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would have noticed. He left early to check on Billy. I left him a note." He said solemnly. I remembered how Jake ran away. It hit low in my gut.

"Oh." was all I managed to say. We arrived at the Cullen's house and went to the front door. Before we even knocked, Alice pulled open the door.

"Bella! Finally, you're here! I was afraid you were never going to come! I mean I saw you come in a vision, so of course you were going to come, but it was taking forever!" I smiled warily.

"Nice to see you too, Alice!" I looked over at Edward. He looked down onto me.

"I see you later. I have some business to take care of." He said. I raised my eyebrows. He laughed and, with vampire speed, was gone. I pursed my lips. Coward, I thought. Alice took my hand.

"Come on, Bella! We have so much to do in so little time! Though, I really just want to talk to you about bridesmaids!" Alice said as she led me into the Cullen's living room and sat on the couch with me.

"And so I've heard." I said half to myself.

"Oh, Edward told you. Well, you see, we still need one more bridesmaid. We have me, maid of honor, then we have Angela and Rosalie as bridesmaids. I asked Esme but she said she didn't really prefer to be one for some odd reason. So do you have any idea whom..." Alice paused with a far away look. After a few moments, she snapped out of it. Her eyes widened in terror. "Carlisle! Jasper!" she called and ran away. I was left alone, feeling ignored and wondering what Alice saw. Then, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward surrounded me. Alice and Edward were on each side of me. Edward took my hand softly.

"Love," he said calmly. "Tell us what happened to Lyna." I breathed in. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

_

* * *

Well, that was pretty long and guess what that's suppose to be a cliffhanger! Well, anyway, please review! Tell me your likes, dislikes, and where I need improvement. Please don't be too harsh! I'm a little sensitive. Review!_

**:-P **_wd16_ **:-P**


	2. Imprinted

_Hi peoples! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed! You guys rock! I would also like to say all of the characters are OOC! I can write most people pretty well, but they all are still way OOC. I never seem to be able to capture Edward at all. Don't get me wrong; I love Edward! I just can't write him. Oh, look! Spongebob's on! Gotta fly! Not literally but I wish so! That would be so cool!!!!!!!_

**:-P **_wd16_ **:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Imprinted_

**Jacob's POV**

I don't remember how it happened. Damn it! I don't even remember how I got hurt! I just remember blacking out. Then came the burning! My left hand or should I say front left paw was burning. My eyes flew open. There she was! A bloodsucker! She was kneeling and had my paw in her hand, looking at like it was a piece of artwork. Her stench wasn't as bad as most, but it still reeked! I growled lowly. Her head shot up to reveal scary, strange eyes. They were a steel gray, yet they glowed. I growled louder, hoping she would back off. She seemed to understand because she had set down my paw, stood up, and stepped back.

"Of course," she murmured to herself. "I must stink awfully bad to you." She just stood there, not moving. I got a good look at her. Her skin was a shade of pale brown and her black hair laid straight down her back. She looked about 18. Her lips were too red to be natural. She wore a shirt and surprisingly a skirt. It was long and flowing. Over that she wore a dark blue cloak with a hood.

She looked away for awhile and then turned back to me. "I don't suppose you are going to let me get any closer, are you?" I shook my head. She sighed. "I am very weak, but this will be the only way."

I was curious at what she meant by that. I watched closely. She breathed in and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her skin became a chestnut color, her lips lost the red color, and her hair wasn't straight but in curls. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer the steel gray, but they were a dark blue, almost black. The leech stench was gone too. Now she smelled like a normal human. My heart lurched forward. _No_, I thought, _this can't be happening. _It was though. I had seen it through Sam and Quil's eyes, but never had I thought that I would. I had imprinted on her.

She knelt down beside me and continued to inspect my paw. She looked up with gentle eyes. "Does it still burn?" she asked. I hadn't noticed it at all. The burning was gone so I shook my head. She smiled lightly. "That's good." Then she began to rip a strip of her cloak off. She got up and went into the forest. After about 45 seconds, I began to worry, but sure enough she came back. In her hand she held two herbs that I can't recall the name of. She took the first herb and mashed it in between her hands to create a paste. She rub the paste over the cut on my paw and took the strip of cloth and bandaged it. She wiped the rest of the paste on the grass and began to mash the other herb. While she did that, she talked.

"You need to clean the cut every once in a while. Okay?" She looked up to make sure she had my attention. I met her eyes. She seemed caught of guard and closed her eyes. She breathed in and slowly let it out. She met my eyes again and regained her smile. I could have just sat there looking into her eyes, but she broke the eye contact when she looked down onto her hands. "Here eat this." She held it in her hand and I gladly licked it.

I noticed that I began to become sleepy. It was clear now. She had drugged me. As I slipped away, I remember seeing the mysterious girl's smile and feeling her stroke my head. This was the girl I imprinted on; the girl who was my perfect match.

I struggled to wake up and when I did, the girl was no longer there. _Where was she?,_ I thought. I balance myself on all four feet. My paw was feeling much better. The girl. I could still smell her scent. Which meant I was only out for a few hours or so. I followed her scent through the forest, but after a few yards, her scent changed into the bloodsucker smell. I winced. I didn't want to follow this. I had to. I wanted to see her again. I **needed **to see her again. I took a deep breath and followed the sick scent. She seemed to go in circles. That was when another intercepted her scent. It was some other leech's smell. As I went on, it was obvious that the leech was after her. The leech was also following her scent.

I felt anger and fear. Anger because how dare this bloodsucker go after her and fear because what happens if I don't find her in time, if I can't protect her. This made me more determined. _Jacob, is that you?_ I knew that voice. It was Sam. Her trail was going near La Push and Forks. Bella. I froze. _Hey, Jacob!_ Quil shouted through my mind. _Coming back!_ I frowned. I didn't know how to explain it so I let everything that had happened out. It raced through their minds. _So guys, what should I do?_

_Is this the same Jacob I know? Why are you asking us? Go for the girl!_ Quil shouted at me. I smiled. _Thanks, Quil!_ I ran as fast as I could. I knew I would have to face her and Bella, but I wish it didn't have to be so soon.

* * *

_Wow! That was way more difficult than I thought it would be. I really cannot write Jacob. Oh well! Just a reminder that I am a little over sensitive. Please don't be too harsh! Review plz! _

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**


	3. The Past Comes Back

**READ THIS!**

_Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You guys (and girls) are awesome! Just to remind you, all of the characters are OOC. This particular chapter is so vague. Sorry!! Also, for the people out there who think I am obsessed with Spongebob, I just happen to think that the little yellow guy is soooo cute! Oh, I am really weird!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_The Past Comes Back_

**Bella's POV**

I thought for a moment. So, I could figure out a place to start. The beginning would work. The very beginning. I breathed in and looked at all the pale, beautiful faces around me. "Before Renee met Charlie," I started. " She was a waitress at a diner in Seattle. There, she met Mita, Lyna's mother. They grew extremely close. Meanwhile here in Forks, Charlie had met a man named Henry, Lyna's father. Charlie and Henry became buddies. I believe Billy was also apart of the group. Maybe Harry Clearwater, too."

I took another breath and looked down on my hands. "Now, they were all young about 18, it was the summer after they graduated, and Renee and Mita decided, by some weird twist of fate, to go to Forks. That's when they all met up. I remember Renee saying once that Henry fell head over heels in love with Mita. Mita, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with him. The same was for Charlie and Renee. But as the story goes, the boys didn't give up and Renee was the first to give in. Mita held out a little longer however she too gave in. So, Renee and Charlie got married, had me, and divorced."

Edward took my fingers in his cold hands. I looked into his eyes. They were soft, gentle, and encouraging. I looked at my fingers entwined in his and blushed. "Mita and Henry were different though," I went on. "They got married, had Lyna and stayed married. They settled down here in Forks. Every summer, I would come and visit Lyna. We were so close. We called each other our sister. Then after we just turned five, Henry and Mita died."

Alice looked shocked. Her usual happy, full of energy attitude had taken a serious turn. "What of?" she asked, eyes full of sorrow. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know. I can't remember. All I really can remember is how it crushed Lyna, but she never let it get a hold of her for long. She always tried to make sure that I never saw her sad. Henry's family were all either dead or across the country and they could never track down any of Mita's family. So after a long custody battle between Charlie and Renee, Charlie became Lyna's legal guardian. After a while, everything fell into place. I got to see Lyna every summer, and she seemed really happy. Then came the summer after we turned seven.

I frowned. The memories flowed back. Tears weld up, but I wouldn't let them come out. I blinked them away. "It was near the end of summer and we were wondering through the woods playing tag." My throat was becoming raw. My voice was rough. "We didn't even see the cliff. It happened so fast and she just..." I paused, blinking rapidly. "...fell right over the cliff. They searched and searched for her. They didn't even find her body. She just disappeared." It had come out. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I felt the tears come, and I buried my face into his hard chest.

Everyone sat there in silence. When I had finished crying, everyone was still in the same exact places. I raised my head to look at Edward. He looked so pained. It hurt me even more to see him like this. "Why did you want to know?" He glanced over to the right. I followed his gaze. It landed on Alice. She looked like she was ashamed and so very regretful.

"I had a vision. In it, we were being attacked. You had called out Lyna but I didn't see anyone there. I was merely curious if she could have been there and me not see. That is obviously not the case, though." She stared off. She met my eyes. Her topaz eyes burning into mine. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Bella!" She pounced over to give me a hug even though Edward still had an iron grip on me.

"It's okay! Really." I struggled to say. Esme appeared with her arms around Edward, Alice, and I. Then came, surprisingly, Rosalie. Before I knew it, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were around us as well. I was being crushed by seven, sympathetic vampires. When I felt like a rib was cracking, I spoke up.

"Hey...Can't...Breathe!" I said breathlessly. Everybody immediately backed off. Even Edward had loosened his hold on me. I looked up at him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine." I reassured. He sighed. Then, his eyes became swamped with confusion. He turned to Alice.

"If we were being attacked, what was Bella doing there in the first place." He asked turning to me with an eyebrow raised. I looked away sheepishly. Alice pondered on this.

"I think it was a surprise attack." Alice concluded. "He was huge! He was big and burly. Twice the size of Emmett. Thirsty; he was very thirsty. Definitely not a vegetarian." I watched as Edward's jaw clenched. Alice went on, "He was looking for something. I'm not sure, but whatever it was it was of great importance." I tried to imagine a big vampire, twice the size of Emmett, red crimson eyes, and thirsting for blood. I shuddered.

Edward tightened his arms around my waist. I leaned my head onto his hard, marble chest. "Is he still coming?" He whispered softly. I waited for Alice's answer. Everybody did.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. He isn't very bright and he can't make up his mind. He keeps changing his ideas." Alice paused. I looked at Alice. She was looking into the future. Alice gasped. Her face was terror-stricken. It reminded me of the way she looked after she had the first vision today. She looked at me with eyes wide.

"Edward," she said softly. "When the sun sets, take Bella to the meadow, immediately. He has decided to come here." Edward hands were clenched into fists.

"Of course." He murmured. I tried to read what he was feeling, but his face was smooth and held no emotions. Why was danger always a step behind me?

Everybody was prepared, and the sun was setting. Charlie had been called and was convinced that Alice needed me over night for wedding details and Alice was confident that the vampire was going to come to the manor. Everyone was assuring me that it would go smoothly. Edward was being quiet and only said this to me.

"Don't worry. It'll be over in a few minutes." Edward said patiently.

"Time to go!" Alice sang and skipped over to give me a hug. "Bella, be careful! You always seem to get into trouble!"

"Stay out of trouble, Bella!" Carlisle said sweetly.

"Be good, dear!" Esme whispered as she smothered me in a hug.

"Don't try to fall on your face!" Emmett shouted.

"Bye, Bella." Rosalie said quietly.

"Be careful!" Jasper called after me as Edward slung me over his back and ran. I tucked my head behind his neck. I felt sick. Not because of the speed though that was part of it, but because of the idea of my future family. Screw that! My family was going to fight this big, threatening vampire while I go and hide. It felt wrong. So very wrong.

We were there in a matter of minutes. The meadow was as beautiful as ever especially in the moon's light. The sun could barely be seen on the horizon. I sat down and tried to stabilize myself. Edward was looking around, suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned while looking around too. He sniffed the air. His eyes turned dark.

"Someone's been here." He said so calmly that it sent shivers up my spine. He must of felt my discomfort because he came to my side, wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "It's alright. Whoever they were, they're long gone now." His voice wasn't so sure. I looked at him and his face also was scribbled with worry.

"Edward," I began, but then came a crash. Edward pushed me behind him and crouched down defensively. I heard him let out a low growl. In front of him was the vampire that Alice had described. The red eyes pierced right to me. The vampire gave me a smile showing off blood soaked teeth. The vampire took a step forward and Edward was ready to pounce. Then, the vampire dropped to his knees and the sharp end of a sword could be seen sticking out of his stomach. Just then, Emmett and Jasper jumped out and attacked him although he was already unconscious, and dragged him out somewhere in the woods to properly dispose of him.

I saw Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Alice rushed over towards us. "Edward, Bella, please forgive me!" She pleaded. "I didn't even know he would come here until he changed his mind at the last minute! Edward glared at her, but I put my hand on Edward's arm. He looked down onto me and his eyes softened. I turned to Alice and smiled.

"It's okay, Alice! Not a scratch on me! No harm done!" Alice looked to Edward. He nodded, reluctantly. Alice looked relieved.

"Hmm," Edward said. "What I really want to know is who stabbed him?" I looked at him surprised. Who did stab that vampire?

"That would be me." called a quiet voice. We all turned to the direction it came from. When I saw who it was, I knew it was impossible. She was leaning against a tree. Her breathing was heavy. Even though her skin was paler, her lips were blood red, her eyes were gray and glowing, her hair was straight, and she was older, I knew exactly who it was.

"Lyna." I said as a statement not a question. She smiled, so her dimples showed.

"Hi, Bells." she said warily, almost weakly. Alice looked utterly shocked and so did everyone else including Edward. When she closed her eyes, her skin became richer, her hair curlier, her lips lost the blood red color. She opened her eyes briefly to reveal the familiar black-blue eyes. When her eyes closed a second time, she fell forward. Carlisle was there to catch her.

"We need to hurry!" Carlisle said lifting Lyna in his arms. I didn't know what was happening.

"What do you mean?" I asked clueless. Carlisle looked directly into my eyes.

"Bella, she has lost a lot of blood. If we don't hurry, we might not be able to save her." I lost all of my breath. Losing Lyna was hard enough the first time, and I wasn't about to lose her again. I turned to Edward. He lifted my chin.

"Let's go!" I breathed. He nodded gravely and slung me across his back. Together, he and Carlisle ran as fast as their bodies allowed. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme right behind them. I refuse to lose any more friends!

* * *

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE!**

_Well that chapter was bad! Sorry, peoples! I'm having like __**MAJOR**__ writer's block, so I'm not doing so well. That was kinda like a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers although they are the most evil way of torture! Well, for me any way! You don't have to review for this chapter; I know it sucks! But it will get better! I promise! I always keep promises! Oh and another reason why this might be bad, I'm writing this at 12:10 AM. Anyhow, bye bye peoples! See ya!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**


	4. The Story Begins

_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated! This is a little better than the other chapter. All characters are OOC! And kudos to all who read or review!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 

_The Story Begins_

**Lyna's POV**

Pain was the first thing I felt. It came from my right side and from my head. Then, I heard voices. I couldn't quite make it out, but by the sound of the voices they were talking about me. My eyelids fluttered.

"She's coming to." A familiar voice announced. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. I surveyed the room. There were nine people. At my left side was the person who spoke, I knew who she was. Bells. She stared at me with four emotions in her eyes. Relief, Anger, Sadness, and Confusion. I knew Bells well enough to know that she was going to be relieved and almost cry. Then she would throw a fit and after that, ask a series of questions I would be forced to answer. I sighed. Same old, same old. I looked around the room to discover that seven of the people turned out to be vampires. I wasn't surprised. Bells always had a way of finding danger. I was, however, surprised to find that the ninth person was a werewolf. A very familiar werewolf, yet I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. Nobody said anything. The silence was beginning to tick me off.

I was very curious as to way Bells hadn't thrown a fit yet. I turned my head to her and I saw that she was waiting for me to explain myself. I looked away. I could feel her getting frustrated. It was only a matter of time, but I was over my limit and groaned.

"I give up!" I shouted. Bells put on a smug smile. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to know?" Bells' smile disappeared and was replaced with a tight line. She was agitated. Here comes the fit!

"What do I want to know!? I want to know why you are still alive when you were presumed dead about 11, almost 12, years ago!" Bells shouted, hands clenched at her sides. I sighed. I started to say something when a blond vampire, who I concluded was the leader of this coven, stepped in.

"Bella," He started, calmly. "Let's let Lyna rest first. Then, we can ask questions." Everyone seemed to agree though Bells was somewhat reluctant. I cleared my throat. Their eyes turned to me.

"I feel absolutely fine." I lied. I looked down to see my blood stained clothes. "Just let me get dressed. Then, I will tell my story." Bells seemed to enjoy this idea better. Though the leader seemed unsure, he agreed. Everyone, including a very hesitant werewolf, exited the room expect for Bells and a tiny, female vampire with spiky, black hair. The female vampire skipped over to me and laid out an outfit made of a knee-length jean skirt and a short-sleeved black shirt that was off the shoulders.

"I think this will do for now, Lyna." She said. "We'll go shopping tomorrow!" Bells groaned. I smiled. She skipped out of the room shutting the door behind her. Bells sat at the foot of the bed.

"You know, Bells, I can't exactly get dressed with you staring at me." I said with all the innocence I could muster. She rolled her eyes and gave me a serious stare.

"You will give me the truth." Bells demanded.

I nodded. "I promise."

Bells sighed and got up to walk out the room. "Oh, yeah! Bells!" I shouted. She turned around. "I'm a little hungry!" She threw a smile at me.

"An apple is on its way." She said and walked out the room with the door closed behind her. I relaxed and looked around the room. It was a modest size and the theme for the room seemed to be blue. Blue walls, blue floors, blue everything! I sighed. _Well this will be interesting_, I thought to myself. I looked at the clothes and changed. All the while thinking about how long I've been out and what time is it.

Since the windows showed that the sun was up, I took a pretty confident guess that it was day. That is unless I was in some twisted universe. I walked over to the door and breathed. I opened it and began to walk down a hall and another one when I finally reached a staircase. Down I went and there the nine people waited for me. Bells held out the apple as I walked down. When I reached her, I took the apple from her palm. I gave her a small smile and she gave me a sly one. Then she took my hand and led me to, what I suppose is, the living room. We both sat down on the couch. The other eight people arranged themselves around and next to us.

Bells looked around and introduced me to every one.(What Lyna thinks to herself is in italics) "Carlisle" _the coven leader and a doctor apparently. Power is probably immunity to the smell of blood. _"Esme" _Carlisle's wife and mother figure. Power, I'm guessing, is the ability to love._ "Jasper" _the empath. quiet._ "Alice" _Oh, she's the shopaholic. Predicting the future. Jasper's wife._ "Rosalie." _Narcissistic. Power is enhanced stubbornness and beauty. _"Emmett" _Goofball. Strength. Rosalie's husband. _Bells paused for a second. She looked over at the remaining two. I looked over as well. "Edward and Jacob." _Edward reads minds. Isn't that right, Edward?_ He turned to me and smiled. _Jacob is the werewolf and very familiar._ Then, I remembered.

"Jacob, you're the werewolf I helped, aren't you?" I asked, merely curious. He raised his eyebrows.

"If you mean drugging me, yes." He replied, trying to keep a straight face. I laughed.

"Sorry about that." I looked over at Bells. " I'm ready! Give me the questions."

Bells turned to me and breathed. "Okay, um, how about telling me why you're alive?" she asked trying to stay calm.

I twirled my apple around. "You had to ask the most complicated question, didn't you?" She shrugged. "Let's see where to start." I looked up. "Bells, do you remember much about my mother, Mita?"

She shook her head. "Not a lot."

I nodded, making sure my mind was blocked just in case Edward tried to listen in. "Well to cut the story short. She was a vampire."

* * *

_Not very good, but better than last chapter. Well in my opinion, anyway. I must remind you, peoples, that I'm oversensitive! Thanks to all! Bye!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**


	5. Meta amina

_Hi! Thanks to the people who review and to the people who read this! Thanks, thanks, thanks!!!!_

_Love ya'll!!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 

_Meta-amina_

**Lyna's POV**

I kept my eyes on the apple.

"A vampire," the one named Carlisle repeated. "How is that possible?" I looked up at the shocked faces around me one by one until my eyes rested on Bells and I turned back to Carlisle. I smiled timidly.

"It's actually not a rare thing. A vampire and a human can conceive babies. It's just that the babies are still born. I was a miracle. Somehow, I was born alive. I don't understand how it happened. I have vampire fast reflexes and managed to land on my feet after I fell off the cliff. " I glanced over at Bells. Her face was curious and concerned.

"What exactly are you and what are your limitations?" I gazed up to see that Edward had asked the question, but it was obliviously on everyone's mind.

"I am what the Volturi call a _Meta-amina_." I explained.

"Half-blood." Alice stated quietly. I nodded.

"Exactly. Now, my case is different. My father was a werewolf, but I'm not exactly a werepire, vamwolf, werevamp, or what ever you would like to call it. I'm precisely a quarter werewolf, a quarter human, and half vampire." I watched everyone's faces to make sure I wasn't going to fast. Everyone seemed to be following along except Emmett. I decided to go on. "Let's see. My powers are simple. I can become vampire on command though it does take some of my energy and turn back human just as easily. I also don't need to drink blood. I can substitute it with food, but that means I need to eat more often than others. My vampire power is always changing."

"Are you immortal as well?" Bells asked. Knowing Bells, she was mad because everyone but her were going to live forever.

"Only if I choose to." That confused everyone. I laughed enjoying this much more than I should have. "It's quite complicated. So to make it simple, I would have to drink my own blood." Bells wrinkled her nose. I stifled a laugh. "Still get sick from blood, Bells?" She nodded.

"What about your werewolf blood?" Jacob asked. I wasn't surprised.

"Turning into a werewolf is more..." I searched for the word.''...complicated." It seemed to fit. "As you are all aware of, werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. Since I have both blood in me, it's like a war and I have more vampire blood than werewolf. So as you can see, it's very difficult." The answer seemed to satisfy everyone.

I turned to Bells. "So, Bells, what's up in your life?" I eyed everyone in the room. I sunk my teeth into the apple.

"Well, um, I'm getting married." I stopped mid bite and looked at her. She smiled sheepishly. I finished my bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"You. Isabella Marie Swan at the age of 18 is getting married." Bells nodded. I held up my index finger. "Let me finish. You're getting married and..." I could taste the suspense in the air. "...you didn't invite me!" Bells punched me in my arm.

" I can't believe you!" Bells cried while I tumbled over laughing. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't get back up. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me up to my seat. My laughter was beginning to die down. My helper was Jacob.

"Thanks, Jacob!" I managed to get out between giggles. Jacob flashed me a smile.

"Don't mention it. By the way, call me Jake." Jake replied. I nodded not able to answer. I kept on laughing until Bells gave me the look. I stopped abruptly surprising everyone. I put on a smile.

"So, Bells," I started casually. "you're getting married to Edward, right?" She gave me an astounded look.

"Yes, actually."

I nodded. "Ah! Tell me, Edward, how did you get her to say yes?" Bells gave me the look again. "Never mind." I muttered. I turned to Jake. "I'm curious. How did a werewolf get mixed up with vampires?" I felt Bells stiffen next to me. Jake looked at his feet and fidgeted. I turned to Bells. She looked like she was going to cry. I instantly regretted my question.

"I..." Jake started. I turned around quickly. "I fell in love with Bella and she fell in love with me, but she still loved that bloodsu-, Edward." I breathed in slowly and held my breath till I was dizzy. I exhaled. I gazed over at Bells. She had moved into Edward's lap and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I said ashamed. Bells turned to me.

"It's okay, Lynnie," she replied using my old nickname. "You would have found out sooner or later. You deserved to know. You also deserve to know another thing." Bells glanced at Jake. "Jake imprinted on you." I couldn't believe it.

"I see," I said weakly. Why, oh, why was life so complicated? I concentrated on my breathing. He imprinted on me. I knew all about the imprinting compulsion. Supposedly, Jake is my soul mate, but he was in love with Bells and Bells loved him, too, only she loved Edward more. Was it just me or was this way to complicated? I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to ease my headache. I didn't want to force Jake to love! It was so wrong in so many ways!

"Lyna," I opened my eyes to see Alice in front of me. "Bella needs another bridesmaid and we want you to be the one." I was so thankful for the lighter subject.

"Okay, Alice. I agree," I consented. Alice started to jump up and down.

"Yeah! This is absolutely perfect! Come let's look at your dress!" Alice exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat.

"You already got me a dress!" I cried out. Alice laughed.

She tapped her head. "Visions, duh! Tomorrow, we're going shopping for shoes!"

Bella muttered sarcastically under her breath, "Great. Just what I need."

_

* * *

I think that went well, don't you? I am still recovering from writer's block, but I'm getting the hang of it! Review! Pretty please! I'm oversensitive and paranoid! Just a reminder!_


	6. We Have a Problem

_Hello, my dear readers! Hope you like this! Sorry, it's short! It was fun to write! Now, I would like to interrupt this letter to say the following:_

_You are sweet. _

_You are nice._

_Everything goes well_

_with chocolate and rice._

_And that is it. Thanks to all of the people who read this even though I'm crazy! Happy wishes!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 

_We Have a Problem_

**Lyna's POV**

Alice lead me up the winding staircase with Bells not so far behind. When we finally reached Alice's room, she began to dig into her closet leaving Bells and me on her couch.

"How long have I been out?" I asked trying to open up conservation. Bells smirked.

"Let's see," Bells thought for a minute. "About four days."

"Four days!" I shouted. A whole four days! This was outrageous! I couldn't believe it.

"It would have been five if you had slept the whole day," Alice said from the closet. "I found it!" She pulled out a dress. The dress was periwinkle and lilac. It was off the shoulders and was beautiful. Maybe a little old fashioned and the length was bothering me a little. Way too long, but was very pretty.

"Wow! You actually think I can pull that off!" I asked.

"Honey," Alice replied in a sassy tone. "I don't think; I know."

"Right," I agreed reluctantly. "So, what is the theme exactly?"

"1918 give or take," Bells answered.

I thought for a minute. "When Edward was changed?" I guessed.

Bells nodded. I was quite a great guesser if I must say so myself. "So, my dears, where is the wonderful dress that our bride will be dressed in?" I asked enthusiastically. Alice smiled and went back to her closet. Bells grinned weakly. When Alice pulled out the dress, I laughed, screamed, admired it, and cried all at the same time, internally. It looked like it was straight out of one of Jane Austin's books or perhaps some time later. Early 1900's. It was beautiful; I couldn't deny that, but personally, I would never be caught dead in it. Just looking at the high neck, made me rub my own, and I would probably have a heat stroke in those skirts. I could see Bells in it though. She was going to look gorgeous. I glanced at Bells and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled in response. Alice flashed an exuberant smile and started to put the dress back.

_It's not that bad,_ I thought almost sounding like I was trying to convince myself. _It's quite beautiful. _Bells dropped her smile. She looked at me with a perplexed look. _Wait, did you just hear me say that? _Bells nodded slowly. _My power's changing again. This always happens! Once I'm completely comfortable with one power, it changes! _I paused fuming silently. Then, I thought of something. _Hey, Bells. See if I can hear your mind, too._

We sat in the complete silence. I shook my head. We both frowned. _Let's see if someone else can hear me. _"Alice," I called. "Listen for a moment, okay?"

Alice froze for a second. "It's not going to work. Your new power only works with Bella."

I pouted. "Did you have to destroy all my fun?"

Alice laughed. "Sorry, but I have to ask Bella and you something. If everyone thinks you're dead, Lyna, how are you going to be in the wedding?" Alice walked over and plopped in between Bells and me. We stared at her and then at each other. I couldn't believe that that didn't cross our minds.

"Alice," I said. " If you can see the future then why don't you tell us?"

"Well, that's the problem," Alice replied. "Both of your futures are tangled with that dog. I can't see what will happen."

Bells murmured, "Great." I frowned and then, sighed.

"I really don't see any possible way without telling our little secret," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Everyone!" Bells cried.

I rolled my eyes. "No, silly. Just Charlie and Renee."

Alice frowned. "I don't know about this. We need to talk to Carlisle first."

"Fine with me," I replied, "but I don't think there's going to be another way."

_

* * *

See I'm getting better at this! I'm almost completely over writer's block! Happy day! Oh, a cliffy! Well only if you think it's a cliffy. I guess some people wouldn't consider this a cliffy but I do. You know why because I have no idea what I'm going to do after this. So don't expect to see this updated any time soon unless I have a huge burst of inspiration. I highly doubt it, though. Anyway, please find it in your heart to review! Reminder: paranoid and oversensitive! _


	7. Decisions

_Hi! This chapter is one of the shortest and I can't help it. Sorry! Thank you to my many reviewers! I love you all, but not like that. That would just be extremely uncomfortable. Anyhow, thanks! Also, warning the beginning is a little vague. Just to let you know!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Decisions_

**Lyna's POV**

So, here we go to tell everyone about my ingenious plan. It seemed simple enough to just tell Renee and Charlie, but our only problem now, that I was positive Carlisle would bring up, was the Volturi. I knew that they would be furious if they learned of this. I've dealt with them before, but that's another story for another time. Alice, Bells, and I went downstairs where Edward must have alerted everyone. They all waited patiently at the bottom of the steps. To lighten the tense air, I skipped down the stairs with all the happiness I had. I skidded to a stop.

Obviously no one was pleased with my attempt, and the only person who cracked a smile was Jake. I frowned and put on a heart-breaking pout. They reacted to that quite well because their facial expressions all softened. I smiled inside. The pout was one of my best weapons. Esme looked like she was about to reach out to comfort me, and Jake also looked the same way. I immediately put on a soft smile, so neither of those situations would happen. Bells and Alice finally joined me at the bottom of the steps. Thank God! The tension was killing me.

"So," I started unsure, "I suppose you all know why this uncomfortable meeting is being held." They all nodded. Of course.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Your idea, Lyna, isn't exactly a great one." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Carlisle," I replied slowly, "I understand your reasons. Like for one, the Volturi getting involved, but there is more than one way to deal with this. Three actually. First, we could tell Charlie and Renee, but swear them to secrecy. Second, we could invent a way to explain why I'm alive without revealing our little secret. Like that's possible. Or third, I could go away and we could all just forget this meeting."

Directly after I said the last option both Bells and Jake yelled "No!" at the same time. I looked at both of them with eyebrows raised.

"Okay, I guess we only have two options," I responded quietly.

Everyone stood in silence. Carlisle sighed, "I guess we could possibly tell Charlie and Renee, but it would be quite difficult. We don't know how they react. It's risky, but I suppose we could."

I nodded. "We'll tell Charlie tonight and Renee when she arrives in Forks." I glanced over at Bells. She was biting her lip nervously. I gave her a reassuring smile. _It'll be fine_, I thought. She smiled still unsure. We all stood there for a moment.

"Hey," Jake said. I turned my head in his direction. "Why not visit my dad?" I met his eyes, curiously. "You know Billy Black." I smiled. Uncle Billy. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"Sounds great, but," I hesitated, "will I be able to cross the border?" My father told me all about the legends and tales, so I knew about the contract.

Jake grinned. "Of course. The contract only applies to the Cullens. Just don't turn vampire and you'll be fine." I turned to Bells.

"I'm up for it! What about you, Bells?" I asked.

"Um," Bells started but Alice interjected.

"Bella, we still need to discuss wedding plans," Alice said patronizingly.

Bells gave me a sheepish grin. "I guess I can't, but you guys can go without me, can't you? Just come back around five, so we can head over to my house. Okay?"

I glared at Bells, but replied, "Yeah, sure." I turned to Jake and smiled. He grinned back. Alice handed me sandals, that she got from god knows where, and I slid them on. We walked out of the Cullens' house and got into his car; a rabbit. _Just where I want to be_, I thought sarcastically.

_

* * *

That went well. Review! Pretty please with sugar, chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, whip cream, cherries, more chocolate on top! I would give you all of that, but unfortunately for you, I already ate it. The good news is I send happy wishes to all who review!_


	8. The Ride

_Hello! Welcome to another short chapter! It is short, but quite good! Thanks to all! _

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_The Ride_

**Lyna's POV**

In the car, I became so unbelievably aware that Jake wore nothing, but jeans. I knew he wore just jeans in case he needed to morph, but it was just so annoying. I guess my mind was going to pick out every flaw, so I didn't fall for him. So far it was working.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked irritated. He must have heard the irritation in my voice because he chuckled.

"Sixteen," he answered amused.**(AN: I'm sorry, but I let one of my friends borrow my book, so I'm not sure if this is correct. I'm a very bad fan, aren't I? I should know this off the top of my head, but unfortunately I don't. P.S. Since my friend is borrowing Twilight,  the only why I'm living is thanks to this fanfiction website. I am forever in your debt.)**

"Oh, so you're just a kid," I said, matter-of-factly. "I didn't know Bells was a cradle robber." Where did that come from and why did I target Bells? That was just plain mean. Jake winced at that and I instantly regretted my harsh words.

"You of all people should know that since werewolves don't age, I'm physically twenty-five. You should also know that Bella didn't chose me." he said without emotion. I felt horrible. Obviously, I had hit a soft spot.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. I turned to him. "Do ever regret that Bells didn't pick you?"

His eyes met mine. He grinned. "Not anymore." I turned my head away as quickly as possible. I heard his voice continue, but it was softer. "It still hurts, though." While we sat in one of the most uncomfortable silences I have ever sat in, I noticed that I was getting thirsty.

"Jake," I spoke quietly. "I'm getting thirsty, hungry." I stared at my hands.

His voice sounded startled. "Okay, um, what do you want?"

I answered, "Well, if you don't have a pint of blood on you, how about an apple or candy bar?" He didn't answer and I was worried. When I looked up, he looked genuinely surprised. "That was suppose to be a joke."

He blushed. "Oh." I laughed to myself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can manage until we get over to your house." I paused for a second. "So, you're Uncle Billy's son?" So obvious.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"I remember you," I practically whispered, but luckily Jake could still hear me. "The last time I saw you was when you could barely say a sentence." I smiled enjoying the trip down memory lane. Jake chuckled underneath his breath. There was a silence between us again and we remained quiet until we passed the boundary line.

"La Push," I whispered to myself. A majority of my childhood was spent here. I loved this place to death or whenever my existence would end. I was still debating whether or not to embrace immortality.

Jake smiled softly. We pulled up to the house I faintly remember as Uncle Billy's. I felt tears come to my eyes unwillingly. Everywhere I turned it reminded me of my father, but only specific places reminded me of my mother. Jake cut the engine and got out of the car. He came to my door and opened it in gentlemanly manner. I rolled my eyes. He was being a clown. I allowed myself a giggle but nothing more.

I slid out the car and shut the door behind me. When I turned back around, Uncle Billy was in the doorway of the house. The tears where close to pouring, so I blinked them away. Uncle Billy looked the same. Except for the fact that he was older and in a wheelchair. Uncle Billy looked dazed and he whispered so softly, "Lyna."

_

* * *

That went quite well! Please review! Please! Please! I will give you happy thought and/ or cookies! Imaginary cookies! With marshmallows and chocolate!_


	9. Running

_Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! My life's been a little hectic, but here it is! It isn't my best (it never really is), but I worked hard so you have to give me some credit!_

**:-P **_wd16 _**:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Tamora Pierce, Lurlene McDaniel, Ann Martin, nor am I Halle Berry, Angelina Jolie, or Keira Knightley. I am also not Madonna, Pink, Gwen Stefani, Alicia Keys, Mary J. Blige, Beyonce or Brittany Spears, but who would want to be Brittany Spears. I'm not Spongebob Squarepants, either. Though, I would like to be. Any way, I don't own anything but Lyna.**

**Chapter 9**

_Running_

**Tristan's POV**

We were close. I could smell her scent everywhere. I looked to my brothers. John was as excited as a child on Christmas morning. William held a blank face. He always took his tracking seriously. John cried out eagerly, and ran into a tree as a result.

"John!" Will scolded. "Stop acting like a child! This is critical business!"

I groaned. "Will, leave poor John alone. He's just ecstatic." I turned to John. "Tone it down a bit." Will immediately went back to tracking, and John sat down pouting like a child who didn't get his way. I felt a twinge in my chest. That pout reminded me of her. I turned away quickly.

Will stood up, "I have the trail again." I nodded stiffly. Will began to run, and John and I followed after him.

"How long do you suppose this will take?" I asked. Will took a moment to calculate in his head.

He finally answered, "Three days."

"Three days!" John screamed. "I get to see her in three days! I wonder if she's grown much? I bet she's gotten really pretty."

"She was already pretty," I mumbled to myself. Luckily, the wind drifted my words away. My mind was pondering on the fact that there was only three days of travel between her and me. In three days, we would meet once more. Three days.

**Lyna's POV**

Once, Uncle Billy ushered me into the kitchen and had put an apple in my hand, he finally turned his attention to his son.

"Quil and Embry told me that you had returned, but you haven't been home in four days since your return," Uncle Billy said with anger in his voice.

Jake remained surprisingly calm. "Is that all they said?" Uncle Billy nodded as confused as I was. Jake threw a look over at me. I was still perplexed. Jake mouthed a word to Uncle Billy that, even with vampire vision, I couldn't read, but apparently, Uncle Billy understood and turned to look at me.

When Uncle Billy turned his gaze back to me, I saw such happiness in his eyes. Comprehension dawned me. Jake told Uncle Billy about the... imprint. My throat grew dry. I hate even thinking about it and rested my eyes on the kitchen table. Uncle Billy was probably confused by my actions. Oh, well! I bit into the apple and controlled my breathing. It was getting hard to take deep breaths. Uncle Billy rolled his wheelchair to the table, and Jake took the chair across from me. I twirled the bitten apple like I always do. I looked over at Uncle Billy and then Jake. Uncle Billy looked happy, yet unsure, and Jake looked nervous. This was the first time I saw Jake nervous.

I smiled as brightly as I could manage at Uncle Billy. He returned it with a weak one of his own. "So... how have you been?" I inquired as casually as I could.

"Good, good. As you can see, my age is catching up with me," Uncle Billy replied gesturing to the wheelchair. I nodded blankly and smiled a little. I bit into the apple again and chewed slowly. I thought seeing Uncle Billy would be more... happy, but all it was doing was bringing back memories that I didn't want to think about. When I swallowed the apple I had in my mouth, my thirst was as quenched as it was going to get so I sat the apple onto the table, staring at it completely and utterly bored.

"Lyna." I looked up to see Jake leaning across the table. "The pack is having kind of like a beach party tomorrow." Jake looked like he was blushing. "Do you... want to go?" It took all of my restrain to keep from bursting into giggles. My smile, however, was enormous.

"Sure, Jake. Maybe Bells can come too."

"Yeah." He didn't sound very enthusiastic. We sat in silence for about thirty minutes, but Uncle Billy decided it was time to start a conversation. He updated me on Rebecca and Rachel. I couldn't believe it! Was everyone getting married except me? We did a little small talk here and there, and when I looked up at the clock, I freaked! It was 4:55.

"Crap!" Jake and Uncle Billy looked at me surprised. I looked Jake straight in the eye. "I promised to meet Bells at her house at five!" Jake looked up at the clock. He glanced at me with a smile.

"The only way we're going to get there on time is if we run," Jake said to me with a gleam in his eye that made me nervous.

"Run?" I repeated. Then, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I sighed and agreed reluctantly. "Run." Jake gave me a huge smile. We got up at the same time, and I was surprisingly eager. I hadn't run in a long time; it was just the adrenaline rush the doctor ordered.

"Bye, Dad," Jake called rushing out the door before me. I turned to Uncle Billy. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile.

"Bye!" I exclaimed. With the smile still plastered on his face, Uncle Billy gave me a stiff nod. I returned the smile, and I ran out the door. I made sure I closed it behind me. Jake had already turned into his wolf form. I mustn't of gotten a good look at Jake back in the woods when I healed him, because I never noticed how beautiful he was. Weird choice of words, but he was, in fact, beautiful. Although, I hated to admit it. He trotted on all fours over to me. When he reached me, he jumped on me and began to lick my face.

"Down, boy! Down, Jake!" I cried in between giggles. He stopped, giving me a wolf pout while I stood with my hands on my hips. "Now, I expect you to be a good little mutt and keep your tongue to yourself!" Jake made a sound that sounded like snort. I rolled my eyes. He waited patiently for me to get on his back. I straddled over on his back, clutching his fur in my hands. Within a second, he jumped into a full run. The air rushed around me. The speed was exhilarating. My heart pumped. Man, how I loved this feeling! As much as I hate to admit it, right there at that moment in time, I was truly the happiest, the coziest, the warmest I had ever been.

_Ooo! Who's this Tristan? If you look at what he says, you might be able to guess who he's talking about. Though, you probably already know. Anyway, I am now accepting flames, but if they are truly hurtful, I will cry! I'm open to criticism, gentle criticism. I'm desperate and I'm afraid if I don't get at least one review for this chapter, this story will unfortunately end up on temporary hiatus!_


	10. Shocker!

_Okay, first off, I sooo can't wait until Breaking Dawn comes out! It's getting sooo close! Second, I realized that my story is probably not going to correspond with Breaking Dawn at all. Oh, well. Also, just to add on, this was a little rushed. I also wrote this at one o' clock in the morning, so it isn't exactly my best. And third, to B, whoever you are, you pronounce Lyna, Lynn-ah. Also, to Mrs.Cullen94, thanks so much for your support, we need more reviewers like you._

_Peace out, my peeps!_

**Chapter 10**

_Shocker!_

**Lyna's POV**

Okay, so let's recap. Jake dropped me off but wouldn't come inside with me. Something about the whole vampires smell thing. Coward. Anyway, I knock on the door right, and I expected Bells to answer. Instead, I get... Charlie. He sees me, he recognizes me.

"Hi, Charlie," I say. "It's me Lyna." Guess what he does. He faints! I mean, like faints! You know, the kind of fainting done in movies. Shocker! Big time! So, there I'm standing looking like a total fool. Then, Bells rushes over with Edward right on her tail.

"What did you do?" Bells asks me, horrified.

I shrug. "Said hi."

That was one heck of a reunion. After carrying him inside and sitting him on the couch, Bells, Edward, and I sat in the living room waiting for Charlie to come to. After a few minutes, he wakes up, looks at me, and then, faints _again_. This was getting old.

"Think he'll ever get over it, or will he keep on fainting over and over again," I asked to no one in particular. As a result, no one answered. I turned to look at the both of them. Edward stared at me curiously while Bells glared at me. "What? It isn't my fault that Charlie fainted." Bells sighed and shook her head, but Edward continued to stare at me. This time, he was agitated. "What's up, Edward?"

"I can't read your mind anymore," he explained.

_You didn't tell him about the mind link thing_, I thought. Bells shook her head. _I guess I should be the one to explain._

"Well, let's see. I guess it could be because I can send thought messages to Bells, and since we're linked together and you can't read Bells' mind, I guess you won't be able to read my mind anymore. Well, until I change powers," I told him, summing it up in a to a quick and confusing description . He looked puzzled. I would be, too.

"You can send thought mess—" Edward was interrupted by Charlie's groaning.

"Bella," he called. Bells kneeled down next to him. "I saw Lynnie, Bells. She was grown up and so beautiful."

"Why thank you, Charlie!" I exclaimed. Bells glared at me as if saying, do not make him faint again. Charlie lifted his head and saw me, and surprisingly, he did not faint.

Nope! Instead, he sat there and stared at me. Then, he made an announcement. "You're alive." Obviously.

"Yep."

Silence was our little companion for a few minutes. Then, Charlie asked the ever reliable, "How?"

So, we spent a whole hour explaining. Well, mostly I did. Charlie sat there listening, impassive. He was taking it surprisingly well. Of course, this was after fainting two times. My worst fear was that he was going to think I was a lunatic and call the FBI or something, but he didn't. He just... listened. The only time he seemed upset was when I explained the fact that Edward was a vampire. Though, since it was a sensitive topic, maybe it would have been better if Edward and Bells had explained that to him, but I threw it in anyway. However, when I did say it, Charlie's face grew red, and he looked, well, _glared_, at Edward. That's a bad sign.

"That's pretty much it," I concluded. Bells squeezed Edward's hand, anticipating Charlie's first reaction. He just sat there. There was no yelling or gun shooting or fighting. There was just... sitting.

Then, finally, he spoke. "So, Mita, your mother, was a-a vampire?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And Edward here and his whole family are vampires, too?" Edward, Bells, and I all nodded in sync. "So, Bells, you're marrying a vampire?" Bells nodded again. "But what are you going to do when Bells gets old and dies, and you're still young?"

"Um," I started, "about that, Charlie." Bells patted my wrist.

"Let me explain this." She turned to her father. "Charlie, we, well, we're going to, after the honeymoon, turn _me_ into a vampire." Then, Charlie did something that I shouldn't be surprised that he would have done, but still, it was shocking. He fainted. Again. Man, he was having a tough night.

**Aro's POV**

As Marcus and I played the same game of chess we had started 200 years ago, something came to my mind. "Oh, Marcus! Do you not remember Carlisle's coven, and the one, Edward, and his beloved human pet, Bella, was it?"

Marcus nodded. I tapped his hand briefly to see what was as going through his mind. He was remembering how strong their relationship was.

"Well, I think it's time we give them a visit. What do you say?"

"Perhaps," he mused.

"I think so. Jane, my dear, come to me?" Jane appeared by my side. "We have plans to make."

**Alice's POV**

I took a peak into the future, but I couldn't see anything. It was that stupid mutt, Jacob's, fault. I wish I could, but all I got was a feeling. A feeling of sadness. And I did not like it. Not one bit. Something was going to go down, and not even seeing the future would help us. Now, all I had to do was decide. Should I just sit down and wait, or should I tell Edward? I really didn't want to worry him, but if I didn't, something horrible might happen.

_laughs very evilly Oh, I'm so evil. I'm a sadistic, mean writer, and unfortunately, proud of it! I shall torture my poor characters! Oh, how evil can you get? And I have to tell you. I think Charlie is out of character, but personally, I thought it was funny when he fainted over and over again. It was really funny! But seriously, I can imagine him do it, thoughAnyway, I'm going to make a goal of four reviews before I continue. I'm sorry, but I have this like weird need to know that people want to read this. I mean, it's nice if you put up a story alert or put this under you're favorite stories, but __**tell**__ me that you want me to continue. __**Tell**__ me that I need to improve on this or that. __**Tell**__ me! Please!! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! I love you much and not in the weird, uncomfortable way._


End file.
